


镜像效应 第九章

by frozen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: Android! Hank/Human! connor身份互换本章开车注意避雷





	镜像效应 第九章

第九章

一束光打在仿生人已经凝固的光学镜上，在褪色的浅褐瞳孔里映出一道斑斓的光圈，仿生人的生物视觉组件具有追光和聚焦的模拟反射，但现在它呆滞不动，渗漏的釱都已经干涸了。  
“损毁太严重，已经无法强行开机了。”  
“自毁的时间与深夜配件店发生的证物破坏案时间几乎一致。”  
“可惜……”  
窃窃私语，窃窃私语。  
康纳没有管这些，他走上前去，检查YK500被拷在桌面上血迹斑斑的手腕，那是一双僵死的、孩子的手，在触碰到它的那一刻，它突然反手抓住了人类警探的手腕。  
额头开了一个大洞的小女孩从桌面上抬起头来。  
“你阻止了我杀一个无辜者，又代替我救了凯莉妈妈。谢谢你。”她对他咧开一个真诚的笑容，“她什么时候会开始好转？”  
已经不会转动的眼珠变得灰白，“如果我留着她的频道，还能再次听到她叫我的名字吗？”  
“我犯了一个错误。”康纳喃喃自语地说，他被情绪干扰了，失去了一贯客观冷静的处理方式——他的感情用事导致了如今的结果。  
清脆的女童的声音开始扭曲，变质，变得焦灼而愤怒，它逐渐和某个曾经听过的声音重合在一起——  
“妈妈？”

康纳睁开眼睛，天还几乎是全黑的。警探转头看了一眼床前柜的电子时计，他大概睡了不到一个小时，而现在他的头很痛——床前柜上还摆着一瓶的杰克丹尼威士忌与碰撒了的半瓶安眠药片。  
他是真的不擅长喝酒。康纳勉强爬起来，差点摔倒在柜子上，心脏跳得快而杂乱无章，砰砰地敲打在他的胸骨上，他感觉好像有人在他的脑子里钻进了一把螺丝刀，还在一圈一圈地拧着把手。但是他只是……无法入睡。  
就着酒吞一片药，醒着。  
就着酒吞两片药，让他大概睡了四十七分钟。  
吞三片药……他在剧痛中还兢兢业业运作着的理智在警告着他，奇怪的是，纵然脑海深处痛得仿佛在燃烧，那个盘旋在上空的声音却一点没有消减。  
“……”  
康纳扶着柜子站了一会儿等待最厉害的那一阵子头痛和晕眩过去，然后向浴室走去。

汉克一清二楚地听到了主卧那边发出的声音，包括床头柜的碰撞声，和在空荡荡宅邸中回荡的离开卧室的脚步声。康纳今晚仍然没有睡着。自从那一天从现场回来，他每天晚上都能听到人类搭档在这座毫无人气的空屋里四处游荡的声音。  
一切起源于五天前的晚上，凯莉在摸控生命配件店被报废了。现场干净过分，没有留下任何值得称之为线索的东西。人类员工已经下班，仿生人店员在非营业时间则自动回到工位待机，来者黑入了摄像头，劫持了录像内容后直奔存放着“证物”的房间。他没有留下脚印，没有指纹，没有任何DNA情报。凶器被带走了，无法通过弹道分析得出枪支来源，甚至查不到售卖记录。目击证人的口供也不存在，托底特律夜间治安的福，这种不太繁华的商街在天黑前店铺就会全部关门，没有什么路人会在此游荡。  
而且让情况雪上加霜的是，还在警局收押中的YK500多萝西在同一晚自毁了——当保留的频道把凯莉的死讯带到她面前的时候，她选择追随她唯一的亲人。小女孩把这件事做得十分彻底，随后赶到的技术人员没有一个能修复她。最后，汉克轻轻地把她的眼睛合了起来。  
案件的后续陷入僵局。  
但这还不是最大的问题。康纳在没有残余线索的配件店额外浪费了好几个小时，孜孜不倦、徒劳无功地试图寻找被遗漏的证据，几乎于神经质的反复巡查，直到下属们都怨声载道，直到暮色四垂。  
……他果然还是不对劲。  
虽然副队长还是像以前一样认认真真地巡查现场，收集证据，但作为唯一一个发现他不对的人，汉克要说，他整个人身上都笼罩着和之前不同的气场。人类仿佛是察觉了某些其他人未曾察觉的东西，像是空气中某些虚无缥缈的险恶气味。这让他苦恼，让他焦虑……  
“康纳。”  
时间很晚了，警员们已经按照要求把店里掘地三尺翻了几遍，有人开始在角落里小声抱怨。汉克并不想插手这事，但他就是没法眼看康纳在那里彷徨又茫然的白费功夫——  
仿生人向前几步站到自己的人类搭档面前，伸手按住他的肩膀。身高差让他很轻松地把这小条子的视线挡个严实。他慢了好几拍才抬起眼睛直视他。  
“……怎么了？”康纳好像走神得很严重，他沉浸在自己的世界里去了——多半不是什么美好世界，他的嘴唇毫无血色，但他好像对此一无所知，“你有发现什么吗？”  
“你就差把地上的灰尘都扫起来筛一遍了，我看不出这里还能有什么证据。你应该也清楚这一点，为什么不收队？”汉克加大的手掌下的力道，年轻的警探象征性地挣动了几下，发现徒劳无功后就垂下肩膀，梦游一般点了点头，对警员们挥挥手。  
“我想……今天就到这儿吧。你们可以回去了。”虽然这么说着，实际上还是汉克把明显心不在焉的人类拖起来塞进车里，不然他可能会一个人在店里站一整个晚上。  
汉克在送他回家的路上扫描了人类的各项身体指标，心跳加速加强，血压和血糖都有所升高，肾上腺素分泌增加……看上去姑且是普通的紧张情绪，又或者康纳表现得像是普通的紧张。  
他的情绪很不正常，汉克难以形容。拒不离开现场，现在又团在后座上放空的人类搭档像是——很不贴切的比方，但他忍不住要这么想——像是马戏团里在钢丝上战战兢兢地行走的羔羊似的。因为被驯兽师手持鞭子教训过，一边拼命完成本分，一边抱着不切实的期望想避开坏结局，深知等待着自己的不可能是抚摸和夸奖，却还是拼命抓住虚无缥缈的可能性，想去否定自己最为熟稔的恶劣经验。  
仿生人不应当关心这些，他只是康纳从仓库里挖出来办案的工具而已。但是他在看到人类露出相对脆弱的一面时，却还是忍不住想去安抚。或许是因为这个答应了仿生人拯救她的”妈妈”的条子还不坏，或许是此时这位三十四岁的恐怖条子看上去见鬼的像是一个引人保护的少年，又或许只是该死的共感在作祟而已。  
他就是不能放着他不管。  
“好了好了，你快到家了。”汉克慢慢伸出手，尽量温柔地摸了摸他柔软的褐色卷发，感觉到人类的身体在他的手下震颤了一下，但是并没有躲开。他抚摸着他，把手指插入发丝之中，安抚地拢过他的头顶。发根已经有点湿润，人类在出汗，体温却仍然很低。这可不是什么好现象——他需要好好睡一觉，也许明天再请个假。  
但康纳在之后没有做到其中任何一点。这些天，他没有缺勤过，也没有真正的睡着过。仿佛无法解决这个案件就无法再放下心似的，年轻的警探在晚上持续的失眠，白天又一如以往地持续着高强度的工作，然而案情却一再地没有任何突破……这样的情况持续了五天。  
他的精神应该也已经要到达极限了。

汉克站在客厅，看着传递出昏黄灯光与沉闷水声的浴室。他已经无法再坐视下去了。  
上前两步，他发现那只美短猫居也在浴室门口的阴影处蹲着，正用圆圆的小爪子扒拉着门缝，见到汉克靠近，他的尖耳朵天线似的抖了抖，拱起柔软的后背，发出一阵恐吓的嘶嘶声，然而随即居然起身跳开了，让出了去浴室的路。  
“怎么，你也会担心吗？”汉克看着他。  
跃上了柜子顶端的猫咪舔舐着被水汽沾湿的爪子，然后又转头，用水滴般圆圆的眼睛盯着淋浴间的磨砂玻璃门，发出一声低软的喵呜。虽然一直拒绝人类的亲昵，但此刻，被程序设定成怕水的猫咪似乎真挚地在担忧他的两脚兽是否被淹死在浴缸里了——为此甚至不惜向另一只侵入他地盘的同类求助。  
……康纳，你真的应该好起来了，他在心里说，至少还有猫在关心你呢。  
汉克推开了浴室的门。

一脚踏入，灼热、浓重的水汽就瞬间扑面而来——他未免也把水温调得太高了！仿生人皱起眉，虽然热水也许是副队长一贯洗脱压力的方式，但现在室内这里气压这么低，温度又高得离谱，人类呆在这里很快就会虚脱的。  
“康纳，你应该出去了。”  
蜷缩在浴缸里的人类没有出声，蒙蒙的白色水汽之中，他抱着膝盖浸泡在热水里，鸵鸟般的把面孔埋在双膝之间，灼热的水流还在从花洒中浇在他的后颈和脊背上面，白皙的肌肤被烫得通红。  
“……”  
HA500毫不客气地伸手直接关掉了花洒，早预料到人类不会好好配合，今天他就是拖，也要把这个不听话的小条子拖回床上。  
“……”康纳抬起头，他的棕发沉甸甸地滴着水，而其下的双眼则全无神采，憔悴的人类仿佛还是沉浸在自己的世界之中无法自拔。看到汉克，他紧绷的嘴角抽动了一下，却没有说出话来。  
汉克摇摇头，一边用系统联网打开浴室的排气扇置换屋内懊热到令人窒息的湿重空气，同时伸手就直接到水里去捞搭档的手腕，身体扫描显示出的低血压和脱水症状应该已经让他浑身乏力了——  
然而刚刚触到热水，康纳突然反手一把掐住汉克的手腕，本身应该相当虚弱的人类不知道怎么生出这种怪力，汉克猝不及防，居然在瓷砖上一滑，反而半个身体都被扯进了浴缸之中，灼热的水流径自涌来，把制服都浸得透湿。  
“康纳！”这没头没脑的举动可把他惹毛了，汉克眉心皱得更深，一句“你见鬼的在搞什么——”还没出口，却被人类搭档的一句话给噎回了嗓子眼里。  
“上我。”康纳说，仿佛正克制着什么痛苦似的紧咬着嘴唇，下唇深深陷了下去，他还是一副恍恍惚惚的样子，但这句话说的清清楚楚，“汉克，你有这个功能，你可以的……上我。”  
这句话仿佛上亿兆的信息突降在HA500的核心中枢，在那漫长的一刻间，仿生人几乎卡住了，他瞪着这脑子突然更加不正常的小条子看了几秒钟，忍不住就想要骂人，“你知道你在说什——”  
他当然知道康纳在说什么，浴缸是很宽敞的——对单人而言，此刻两个一百八十公分以上的男性身躯挤在里面，就变得没有什么空余了，滑而热的水流中，他们的身躯彼此毫无隔阂，肌肤相亲。一层濡湿的衣物只是欲盖弥彰，他能感觉到人类柔软的肌肤，杂乱的心跳，其中包含的含义几乎是无需思索的。  
但他还是不知道康纳为什么会想要他。他不能接受——  
人类紧紧地抓着他不放，仿佛是攀援着一根让他不至于沉下去的、坚实的浮木，他的眼眸紧闭，呼吸急促，“别的方法我都试过了……工作、药物、酒精……”汉克惊异于竟然能在这一贯冷静的嗓音中听到那么多的痛苦，“它们都没办法让我停下……”  
“拜托了，汉克，拜托你，”他低声说，毫无血色的面孔垂落在仿生人的肩膀上，“我现在只想要停止思考，拜托了……请你上我，直到我不能思考为止——”

这不是一种命令，而是一句请求，乃至是（天呐），一种祈求。  
谁会求仿生人呢？他的人类搭档显然已经被热水泡昏了头了。

汉克感到水正从自己的头发上滴下来，他得在湿漉漉滑溜溜的浴缸边缘撑住自己才不至于完全压在康纳的身上，而康纳……这小条子此刻一丝不挂。  
此刻他甚至不能再叫他小条子了，康纳在家的时候……不太一样，不是很像诺斯曼副队长，而好像……只是康纳。尤其现在，人类好像正在努力地把自己从那个惯穿的“冷静有为的工作狂警探”的壳子里撕出来，但这不是一件很容易的事，他把它穿得太紧了，现在反而好像只是在徒劳地挣扎着要窒息了。康纳正想从某种东西那里远远逃开，甚至不惜采取这样过激的手段——  
汉克还不知道那是什么，但是他却知道从往昔岁月中紧逼而来的鬼影给人什么感觉：感到自己从未从最糟糕的那一刻抽身出来，感到幽灵冰冷的手再一次摸上自己的肩膀。  
这只会让复杂的情况变得更糟！此刻，你和他至少应该有一个清醒的人吧！某个声音在耳边喊叫着，然而……也许是被那种真切的痛苦所打动，拒绝的话一度已在嘴边，却终于停住了。康纳·诺斯曼想要抓住什么，可这个孤独的人类身边一无所有，只有他的仿生人搭档而已。  
“汉克……”梦游似的，康纳喃喃地叫着他的名字——语尾的颤音这让某种已经松懈的东西瓦解了。  
算了，反正在证物室，这小子也拽了我一把……  
汉克叹息着，放松了支撑自己的手臂，转而用它们把人类抱在了怀里。人类赤裸而温暖，但是颤抖着，紧紧地贴在仿生人搭档的机体上。他的心跳迅疾猛烈，不需要扫描，汉克可以用自己的胸口感觉到。  
“……好吧。”他说，安慰似的，“好吧。”  
怀中康纳对他仰起头，他的双眸雾蒙蒙的，湿漉漉的褐色卷发贴在警探白皙的额头上，他嘴唇的肌肤湿润、温暖、红润而柔软。他甚至还在流血，下唇被他自己牙齿咬破的伤口溢出血色，在光润的唇瓣凝成鲜红的血珠，又滴落在透明灼烫的热水中，漾开铁红色的丝线。  
人类的身体实在是过于脆弱了，轻易就会在仿生人的手下被弄坏。但他还是把自己交到了他手里。  
太愚蠢了，愚蠢得让他动摇。

不要爱上人类，因为他们永远不会真正爱我们。  
谢了，塞缪尔，HA500在心中自嘲地想到，这可真是良言警句。

鬼使神差般的，那一刻汉克突然想要低头去亲吻那渗血的双唇，但他并没有真的付诸行动，反而放开了搭档的身体，埋进了烫热透明的水中。  
水从浴缸边缘漫溢出去，康纳的身体随之剧烈地弹跳了一下，后背紧紧贴在了花洒边缘，扬起了脖颈——仿生人在水下把他的性器含了进去。  
柔软紧致的口腔，缠上来的舌头，滑溜溜的水流，在一起裹挟住因为热水而过于敏感易于充血的部位，收紧，摩蹭，挤压。刺激涌上来的太快，血气几乎立即染上了人类的脖颈和脸颊，他下意识地抓紧缸沿，而此后，汉克的每次动作都让他颤抖。  
“唔……啊！嗯、呜……汉克、汉……”  
这里是他独居的家中，没有别人，汉克又在水下不会听到的——仿佛是被这样的现实蛊惑着，康纳呻吟出声，他喘息的嗓音也热而哑，夹带着短促的气声。  
仿生人不需要呼吸，所以他完全没有必要中断这套弄起来换气。人类大腿根部的肌肤浸在水中，品尝起来细腻而嫩滑，他在水下进一步分开康纳的双腿，让那双赤裸的腿大开着挂在浴缸的两侧，它们立即就颤抖着绞紧了，与此同时，仿生人的一根手指也凭借滑溜溜的热水的润滑插进了警探从未被使用过的后穴。  
“……呜、……”  
康纳发出一声细碎的喘息，但是他的性器还勃起着被仿生人含在口中，不断涌起的快感混合着浴室升腾的热气开始让他的神智变得朦胧，四肢颤栗着难以动弹，只能任凭汉克转动着指节，把手指摸索到他身体从未有人探索过的深处。  
一根不够，又并入了第二根，瞬间康纳的腰仿佛后背被鞭打一样猛地弹动，但这只有如此而已，这就是此刻他能做出的最大动作了。年轻的警探因为猛烈袭来的晕眩和快感变得虚弱无力，现在他前面后面都被热水、汉克的舌头与手指弄得湿淋淋的酸胀不已，只是，在前面越来越硬得发疼的时候，他的后面却变得柔软不堪了。  
在第四根手指撑开内壁的时候，康纳发出一小声啜泣，他完全想不到自己的身体居然可以被扩张到这个地步，热水伴随着手指的扭动涌入体内，又被翻搅着的动作挤出，灼热地刺激着脆弱的粘膜。  
身体的深处、变得好热……  
他已经无法辨别出快感和疼痛到底哪个来自于前段，哪个来自于后端，只能不断地在水中扭动腰部，在浴室的地面上增加更多泼洒出的湿滑水渍。就在吮吸着他的汉克的手指终于准确地戳在了人类的前列腺上的时候，人类不能自控地在仿生人搭档的口腔中高潮了，他挂在浴缸边缘的足弓绷起，在蒙上水雾的光滑瓷面上划出了明显的蜷曲痕迹。  
细微的白色悬浊液漂浮起来，康纳大口大口地喘着气，几乎失神，他从来没有这么快地达到过绝顶，在今天之前，他不仅仅没有性爱经验，甚至连上一次自渎的时间都难以回忆了。  
禁欲已久的身体不能适应这突如其来的强烈快感，每一寸赤裸的肌肤都在刺激之中簌簌发颤。  
但是，不行……这还不够……  
“……进来……”他半梦半醒似的说，全身颤抖不已。  
他还能感觉到汉克在水下抚摸着他绝顶之后绷紧的小腹和后腰，低下头，他能在水面下隐约看到自己兀自在快感中抽搐着的肌肤，大开着双腿的样子，以及……  
仿生人在水下吐出了他，抬起头，他隔着若隐若现的水波看到了那双眼睛之中的神情，这让他不由自主地震动了一下。  
汉克把自己从水下撑了起来，仿生人抹了一把自己脸上的水渍，然后从湿透的制服中不知道什么地方摸出了一根皮筋，把湿淋淋的灰色长发扎在了脑后。  
“别动。”他说。

人类的裸体几乎没有任何力气地被从水里捞了起来。因为剧烈的高潮，白皙肌肤染上了淡淡的、然而鲜艳的血色，仿生人不容反对地把搭档翻了过去，抓着让他的双手压在两侧，让他跪在缸底。白瓷滑溜，年轻的警探几乎立刻就要滑倒，可仿生人却在一个非常巧妙的时机在他的股间顶入了自己的双腿，自然地把康纳的双腿分开，直到人类的单边膝盖都无法着地的地步——  
“……唔啊！”  
康纳猛地战栗起来，下半身失去平衡，他赤裸的上半身不能自已地贴在了浴室满是水滴的瓷砖上，和他此刻烧得滚烫的肌肤不同，光滑的瓷面冰冷而坚硬，摩擦着警探已经充分充血硬起的乳尖，这刺激让他惊喘一声，腰都过电般地软了下去，只能半坐在仿生人的大腿上，感觉到那根仿生的性器正硬邦邦地摩擦着刚刚颤抖着合拢的股缝。  
自从……这些年来，他从来没有为其他任何人打开过他的深处，无论是肉体，亦或者心灵。但这一刻——  
他剧烈地颤抖起来，半咬的嘴唇间漏出呻吟，一半是因为深切不安的恐惧，一半却是因为怪异隐秘的期待。  
然后人类被贯穿了。  
侵入进来的时候，汉克甚至还穿着全套制服，唯一从解开的裤子中露出的部分，正一寸寸撑开敏感柔软的甬道，埋入抽搐着的体内。古怪、饱涨、酸软——同时还有再怎样前戏之后也无法避免的，钝刀契入的疼痛，它们一起从最脆弱的地方深深刺进了正在发烫的身体深处。康纳抽着气，感觉到自己从脸颊到脖颈都烧红了，无法自已的，他的手指在光溜溜无处着力的瓷砖上划出道道痕迹。  
他没有逃开。这种感觉——无论如何，填满了他，挤走了脑海中其他的一切，这让他觉得……很好。  
年轻的警探不住地战栗着，他茫然地想要抓紧这份痛苦，但被操进来之后，未曾被开拓过的狭窄通道被身体里那个坚硬、火热、粗长的东西插着，塞得太满，他的腰和腿完全动弹不得。据说仿生人的性器是可以自行调节勃起比例和温度的……汉克哪里到底是多少度？他恍惚地喘息着，如果不是双手被押着，他几乎要下意识地伸手到背后去触摸一下——好热啊，太热了，他不能自已地试图在那根太热的东西上扭动腰身，要被点着了……刚才因为汉克的唇舌而在全身肌肤之下燃烧起来的肉欲虽随着痛楚而减弱了一瞬，但很快又卷土重来，而他自己的性器更是没有丝毫萎靡的迹象，铃口反而兴奋地渗出清液。  
汉克的胸膛贴上他的后背，虚拟的吹息贴近在后颈上，康纳甚至能感到他发丝上的水滴滴落在自己的肩膀上，他茫然地扭过头，“汉克……？”  
警探的眼瞳湿润，发丝散乱，连眼角都染上了一抹红色，微微喘息着，平时清冷禁欲的神情现在通通消失不见，整个人被情欲所侵蚀，白皙的两颊蒸腾出暖红的色香。  
这一刻，HA500看着他，灰蓝色的眼眸闪动着某种过于人性化的情绪，悲伤，温柔，康纳甚至在短促的瞬间觉得他马上就会亲吻上来——“汉……”  
但下一秒，被用力插入更深处的感觉让他禁不住地呻吟出声。  
“啊……啊嗯！啊啊啊！”  
已经不能再思考呻吟会不会被听到了，很羞耻，但是已经漏出的淫靡声音却停不下来，他的仿生人搭档在操着他，他们的深处痉挛着纠缠在一起，康纳的上半身贴在冰凉的瓷砖上不住哆嗦，下半身却浸在极热的热水中，伴随着性器在穴口的摩擦进出，水小股小股地灌入又被挤出，发出噗滋噗滋的响亮声响。他硬起的性器在剧烈的刺激中溢出更多液体，伴随着一次次的冲撞动作在墙壁上不住摩擦，在光滑的瓷砖上留下道道湿黏的痕迹。  
这个姿势无从用力，他只能软在汉克的怀抱里，无法挣扎，也不想挣扎，整个人都被占有体型有时的仿生人搭档的气息所笼罩，和汉克胸口紧密贴合的后背，体内进出的灼硬性器，包围着下半身的热水，包括自己的呼吸，和耳边汉克的吐息，全部都是那么的热，包围抚摸着赤裸皮肤的潮湿和高温，无形中像天然的媚药一样蚕食着身体。浴室的回声效果异样地好，不成声的呻吟，一遍遍回荡在耳朵里……疼痛已经不算什么，好像椎骨都要在一次次顶撞的快感中柔软地融化了。但即使已经被操得浑身战栗，被侵犯到自己过去无从想象的地方，可身体的更深处却还在空虚地抽动，还想要更多的刺激，还想要被粗暴地对待。  
好像一个无法填满的黑洞。  
这种陌生的渴求从未出现过，他为什么在如此的渴求？到底他的身体要被怎样超量的快感蹂躏才能满足结束？过度的快乐变成痛苦，但是痛苦也是如此的甜美。当紧绷的身体终于迎来极限的颤抖，康纳听到远远地似乎传来了一声尖叫，却无法分辨是谁的。  
汉克似乎犹豫了片刻，却还是在人类剧烈的收紧中把循环液灌入了他的体内，而警探则在被内射的同时抽搐着射在了瓷砖上。  
“……”康纳喘息着，第一次尝到这样的高潮，他的身体还沉浸在快感没顶的浪潮之中，小腹和臀部止不住的哆嗦，就连大腿根都开始打颤。  
然而，当两个人的身体慢慢地分开，他还是下意识地伸手去拉住仿生人搭档的手臂，人类的指尖也在余韵中战栗着，毫无力气，却成功地把汉克的动作停止了。  
“……还没……”他低声说，胸口剧烈地起伏着，“我还没有……到……”  
“刚刚只有一瞬间……请你再来一次……”  
“把我的大脑，做得一片空白……”  
“……”  
警探白皙的身躯完全泛起情欲的粉红，他虽然还睁着眼睛，但目光散乱，汉克甚至怀疑他有没有确切地看到自己——也正因如此，他才能肆无忌惮地让自己的目光在这个人类的身上凝驻。  
这不会有好结果的，他在内心这样对自己冷酷地宣判道。一清二楚此刻所思所感不过是程序的产物，是不属于自己的，却不由自主地沉溺其中——这会产生怎么样恶劣的结局，世界上应该没有任何一台仿生人会比HA500更清楚了。  
可他已经因为心软而破了戒。虽然这只是设计之初就存在的一种对HA500型号的“使用方式”，可主动抱拥人类的这一刻，就已经改变了太多事。

仿生人无声，然而温柔地把颤抖着的人类平放下，让他倒在水中和自己的臂弯里，警探总是梳得一丝不苟的棕发变得一团乱，它们轻盈地漂浮在透明的水里，汉克这才发现它们其实带着种非常俏皮可爱的卷曲。  
他们在半漂浮的状态下做爱。汉克托着人类的后腰美妙的凹陷线条，这个姿势让他很方便地能插入到刚才不容易碰触到的深处，每次激烈一点的动作都会让一些水伴随着哗啦声泼到地板上。康纳的腰和腿都漂浮在水中，倒是为他减轻了一点承受侵犯的压力。他太瘦了，瘦削的腰身甚至让人怀疑那能不能容纳那根捅进去的东西（汉克不确定康纳到底度过了多久家财丰富却食不果腹的生活），但人类圆润的脚踝盘在他的身上，在每次硬挺的龟头激烈厮磨甬道的时候反反复复磨蹭着仿生人有力而柔韧的腰，用一阵阵不能自抑的夹紧和扭动赞赏着这种行为。  
他带着啜泣声的抽气的时候，他的眼睛也和浴室的水汽一样雾蒙蒙的。  
这家伙的精神状态到底是怎么回事？如果不是因为知道康纳极端自律，他几乎要怀疑他在嗑药了，但实际上他没碰过毒品，只有无休止地追逐任务和案子——追捕那些凶手，这才是他不死不休的瘾。  
也许是因为浴室太热了，也许是因为体内脆弱的粘膜正在被翻搅，人类白皙的肌肤布满汗水，他往后仰头时暴露出红晕浮动、修长脆弱的脖子，透明的水滴顺着他脖颈柔软的线条滚落，又沿着剧烈起伏的喉结滴落在赤裸的锁骨上，在那美妙的凹陷中积累成亮晶晶的一片。  
他的手指紧抓住浴缸边缘，紧到手背暴露出筋络的样子让汉克一度以为他把他弄疼了，他想再浅一点，但人类的深处紧紧缠绕着他，不肯将他放走。  
“……还不够……更加……到我没法思考为止……拜托了……”

他只是在借助我糟践他自己，汉克想，愚蠢的小条子，想要被安全地捣碎，扯裂，从而从那种永不放松的自我苛求中解放一刻……  
然而我却在完成这桩“工作”的时候被怜爱扰乱了心灵。  
因为康纳·诺斯曼觉得，汉克是唯一的那个……会在撕碎他时仍然让他保持安全的人。  
一个细微的声音仿生人中枢的深处在说着，一遍一遍地重复着，每重复一次，音量就会变大一点：他的人类搭档也许会是不同的——  
康纳•诺斯曼，他会……  
成为一个从来不曾存在过的，爱上仿生人的人类。

康纳猛地挺起腰，因为汉克的嘴唇贴上了他的胸口，也许这只是一个无意识的动作，只是短暂的兴致，但他却仿佛被烙铁碰触一样颤抖起来。仿生人那总是吐出讽刺言语的双唇一边吻过他胸膛上浅浅的疤痕，一边抓紧他的腰，将下身继续在温水中滋滋地深入，之前射入过的白液都丝丝缕缕地从穴口溢了出来，深处的肠壁被刺激到，贯穿一般的快意流窜过下身，让乳尖还被吮吸着的年轻警探不由含糊地呻吟着在自己的仿生人搭档的臂弯中弓起背部。  
舌面上略带凹凸的感知节点碾压着乳晕，舔舐着，从未被使用过的地方瑟瑟发抖着挺立，即将一边被咬着乳头一边再次被汉克内射的感知刺激着人类的羞耻心，他胡乱地摇着头，在仿生人的牙齿猛地在乳尖上咬下时，全身都痉挛着，发出一声被闷在喉咙深处、哀乐掺半的绵长叫声，今晚第三次高潮了。  
他的身体还悬在水中，那一刻，康纳感觉自己仿佛要被溺亡了，在水中，在快感和痛苦里，他松开了浴缸冷硬的边缘，紧紧抱住了汉克的脖颈和肩膀，等待着那一阵最强烈的电流蔓延过他的身体，然后慢慢退去。  
“……麻烦。”汉克似乎抱怨了一句，但语气里并没有几分真心的烦闷。再泡下去这小子本来就不清醒的大脑真的会出问题，他就着这个姿势把紧紧贴在他身上的人类抱了起来，一路在地板上留下淋漓水渍，往卧室走去。  
耳边隐隐约约传来了窸窸窣窣的声响。底特律又一次开始下雨了。


End file.
